


EXO Goes Camping

by PuppyBaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, Crack, Fluff I guess, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Sehun has a lot of feelings, Smut, XiuChen is my brotp, im sorry lol, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyBaekhyun/pseuds/PuppyBaekhyun
Summary: Suho takes the boys camping to ease the stress, things don't go exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing a full story in about 3 years, I'm a little rusty. I thought this would be a cute/funny story to write. Pretty excited to be honest. Hope everyone enjoys it. Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~ 
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it, so I can update it. 
> 
> Thank you!

Things in the dorm have been tense since the comeback and more often than not, the boys are arguing over, seemingly, anything. The stress levels are high. Junmyeon, being the great leader he is comes up with the ultimate plan.

After getting permission for his plan, Junmyeon calls the boys to the living room for a meeting.

“I know everyone’s been stressed lately, so, I talked to the Manager and he approved of my plan-“. “What plan?” Chanyeol interrupted. “Chanyeol, don’t interrupt Suho hyung and don’t speak informally!” Kyungsoo snapped.

Junmyeon sighed. Case and Point. “We are going camping!” He exclaimed, smiling. His smile started fading fast though as he noticed no one shared his excitement. 

“That sounds like a great idea, Hyung, fresh air, nature, the great wilderness” Yixing said, smiling and winking at the leader. He then nudged Minseok. “Yeah, I think it’s good idea too” He said, giving two thumbs up. 

Junmyeon frowned and looked down. Baekhyun rolled his eyes then stood up. “Boys! We are going camping!” He shouted, raising his fist up to the sky. The boys started cheering. 

A smile started creeping back on to Junmyeon’s face and he joined their cheering. 

“Okay, who wants to go buy supplies with me?” Junmyeon asked. Suddenly the cheering stopped and everyone was looking in every direction except for his.

Chanyeol and Sehun were the two forced to go shopping with Junmyeon. 

Sehun clung to Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder while Chanyeol bounced about like an excited puppy, throwing things in the cart, left and right. 

“Chanyeol, we don’t need a blow torch” Junmyeon said, returning the item to it’s place on the shelf. “How are we supposed to start a campfire then?” The younger asked. “Matches, something, safer”. 

Chanyeol huffed and hung his head low until something else caught his eye and went running, Junmyeon struggling to keep up with him having Sehun glued to his back.

They entered the tent aisle and for the first time since they entered the store, Sehun let go of Junmyeon, he ran to a pink castle tent. “Hyung, I want this one” He pointed at the tent. Junmyeon chuckled. “Sehun, that’s for children”. 

“Please, Hyung, it’s a castle!” Sehun whined. “You can’t even fit in it…” He tried to make the Maknae see sense. “But…Hyung…it’s pink” He continued to whine. 

“How about we get a bigger one and I’ll let you choose who to share it with?” He tired to negotiate, raising his eyebrow. “Really? You will?” Sehun's smiled, mischievously. “…Yes”. “Awesome!” Sehun exclaimed then ran off. 

Junmyeon was left to do everything, alone. What a surprise! Maybe taking them was a bad decision.

After finding adequate tents and other various items, Junmyeon decided to look for his two lost children. He found them fairly easily, they were in the toy aisle, playing. Typical.

“Chanyeol, Sehun, come on, we need to check out” Junmyeon called them. They put the toys up and followed him to the check out. Suddenly, Chanyeol took off, returning with several bags of marshmallows. “We can't have a campfire without marshmallows” Chanyeol stated as if it were a matter of fact (It was). 

They made it back to the dorm. 

“Hyungs, we’re baaack!” Sehun shouted in a sing-song voice. A couple minutes later Kyungsoo and and Jongin came. “Where’s everything?” Kyungsoo asked, confused by the lack of bags. “Yeah…?” Jongin added, furrowing his brows and putting his arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“In the car…duh!” Chanyeol replied, like it was obvious. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and refrained himself from smacking Chanyeol. 

“Has everyone packed their things?” Junmyeon asked. “Everyone, except you three, Hyung” Jongin answered. "Alright, Let's get to it, then" He said.

After that they packed their things and loaded then into two cars then started driving to their destination in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited I went ahead and wrote chapter 2. Personally, I like it a lot more than the first, the first was just kind of an introduction...? this is where things get juicy and will continue to get juicier if all goes well. Like always Comments and Feedback dearly appreciated~
> 
> Leave me Kudos, if you liked it, so I can continue, helps me out loads. 
> 
> Thank you!

The boys divided themselves into two cars. Jongdae, Jongin, Minseok, Chanyeol and Baekhyun in one car and Junmyeon, Yixing and Sehun in the other. 

Yixing insisted on driving and Junmyeon can’t say he wasn’t relieved. He was tired.

They’d been driving for about half an hour or so and Sehun’s huffs and puffs were starting to make Junmyeon question his decision. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…” He says, folding his arms and looking out the window. 

Suddenly, he felt hand pulling his arm away from his chest. Their hands intertwined. Yixing sends a soft smile his direction. “It is a good idea, just ignore him, we’ll all have fun” He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Junmyeon couldn’t help but smile, widely.

“…Yeah, I should’ve gone in your car, they aren’t even playing music, they’re just holding hands and smiling at each other” Sehun complained on the phone. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the center piece between the driver’s and passenger’s seat. “It’s weird!” He raised his voice near Junmyeon’s ear, scrunching up his face.

“Sehun! Sit back and put your seatbelt on!” Junmyeon ordered. Sehun made a face and Junmyeon grabbed his phone and ended his call. “Do it”. Sehun sat back and buckled his seatbelt. 

“Hyung, can I have my phone back?” Sehun asked. “No” Junmyeon replied, simply. “Then can you put some music on at least?”. Yixing started playing some music off of his phone and soon the three of them were singing their hearts out.

About half an hour later they arrive at their destination. The other boys were already there and starting to set up the tents. 

“Chen, Hyung! Thank god, it was agony! I missed you!” Sehun ran to Jongdae, Jumping into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist. Jongdae laughed. “I missed you, too”. If Junmyeon rolled his eyes any harder they'd fall out.

“You guys saw each other literally an hour ago…” Kyungsoo stated with an expression that simply said ‘What the fuck?’.

“How would you feel if you couldn’t see Jongin for a whole hour?” Sehun asked, seriously, waiting for an actual answer. Kyungsoo just made a face. “Whatever, I don’t expect you to understand our relationship, Hyung” He said, folding his arms. 

That caused everyone to laugh. Sehun just huffed and followed Jongdae to help him finish setting up the tent with Minseok.

About 20 minutes into setting up the tents everyone started to give up. “Did you guys even read the instructions? We set up ours tent 10 minutes ago…” Minseok said, chuckling. 

“Hyung, help us!” Baekhyun called Minseok over. The eldest helped set up the tents. And afterwards, He, Yixing and Kyungsoo volunteered to get wood for the fire.

“Chanyeol, stay with me, I’m scared” Baekhyun said, pulling Chanyeol close. “Baek, I need to get some stuff from the car, just come with me” Chanyeol Replied. “It’s dark…”. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you”. 

Chanyeol slowly walked to the car with Baekhyun clutching his arm tightly. He used his phone as a flashlight to guide his way. They successfully made it to the car. Chanyeol opened the boot, retrieving a bag and his backpack. He quickly put his backpack on and slid the bag on his arm.

They made their way back to the tent but they suddenly stopped when they heard a loud sound. “What was that?” Baekhyun started to panic, hiding behind Chanyeol. “I’m sure it’s nothing, let’s go” The taller said and they started walking again. 

Crack! “Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whined at the sound. “I said I’d protect you didn’t I? Don’t worry” Chanyeol tried to reassure Baekhyun but he was starting to panic as well. Why'd they have to park so far from the tents? 

Something tapped Baekhyun’s Shoulder causing him and Chanyeol to scream loudly and a bag of marshmallows went flying. Hysterical laughter filled their ears. “You should’ve seen your faces!” Kyungsoo said in between laughs. Minseok was on the ground, clutching his stomach as he laughed, uncontrollably. 

“You assholes! do you know how scared Baekhyun was?” Chanyeol said, aggravated. 

“What about you, Mr. let’s throw marshmallows at everything?” Minseok asked as he wiped his tears, trying to regain his composure. 

“I was just trying to protect him, Fuck you, guys” Chanyeol replied. “Your face was priceless” He stated. “What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to getting wood?” Baekhyun spoke up. “We needed a flashlight…Chanyeol has the bag” Kyungsoo replied. 

“Here,” Chanyeol handed them two flashlights. “I’ll take those back, thank you” He snatched the bag of marshmallows from Minseok and took Baekhyun’s hand leading them back to their tent. 

Once inside the tent they began laying down blankets and pillows then sprayed everything with bug repellent. That brought a smile to Baekhyun’s face; he’s terrified of bugs. 

After that they laid down then started lazily making out and giggling until they started to doze off.

Meanwhile Jongdae and Junmyeon were setting up some chairs then hanging up some lights getting ready for the fire. 

Sehun had just woken up from a nap and of course the first place he’d go to is Jongdae. 

Jongdae was in the middle of unfolding a chair. Sehun wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He slipped one hand under Jongdae’s shirt, rubbing his abs then sliding it down, just under the waistband of his underwear. 

Jongdae let his head fall back on to Sehun’s shoulder, baring his throat. Sehun, sucked and kissed a hickey on his neck, then moved up to his earlobe where he nibbled, just how Jongdae liked it, earning him a soft moan from the older.

Sehun ghosted his hand over Jongdae’s clothed, half-hard dick. Jongdae’s head snapped forward after he realized that they weren’t alone and that Junmyeon was right fucking there. 

He grabbed Sehun’s hand and lead him to their tent, where it was more private. Sehun haphazardly zipped up the tent and quickly made his way to Jongdae, connecting their lips in a lustful kiss. 

Sehun slipped his hand down and unzipped Jongdae’s pants. He grabbed his cock and started jerking him off to full hardness.

Jongdae’s fingers run through the Younger's hair, his breathing unsteady, soft moans escaping as Sehun drops to his knees between his legs. Sehun runs his tongue along the underside of his throbbing cock, and takes the head into his mouth. Jongdae’s breathing hitches in his throat as the tip of his cock hits the back of Sehun’s throat.

Jongdae thrusted forward slightly, burying himself completely in Sehun’s throat. Sehun swallows him without much discomfort, thanks to his almost non-existent gag reflex. Jongdae moans, loudly, his head filled with pleasure. Sehun picks up the pace.

“Fuck..oh, fuck..Sehun” The older cursed, huskily. The vibrations from Sehun’s moans on his cock send him over the edge. He shudders as he comes down Sehun’s throat.

Sehun swallows then pulls off, connecting his lips with Jondae’s. The older can taste himself on the younger’s tongue. “My turn” Sehun grinned.

“Your turn for what? Jongdae asked, Smirking. “You know for what” He replied, becoming slightly impatient. “Well, you know, I’m pretty drained after that blowjob…I don’t think I have the energy” Jongdae teased.

Sehun let out a breathy chuckle realizing what Jongdae was doing. “Please, suck my dick” He said. “Since you asked nicely, how can I say no?”. 

Jongdae dropped to his knees in front of Sehun and started on his painfully hard dick. “Wait! I changed my mind, Can I fuck your mouth? Please?” Sehun pleaded. 

“So demanding…”.

Sehun pouted “I’ll let you do the same to me and…whatever else you want, Please?”. Jongdae chuckled at the Maknae’s offer. “Okay” He agreed. 

He opened his mouth and prepared to take in Sehun’s length. Which was in no way, shape or form small. 

Once Sehun was ready, he started thrusting slowly and steadily into Jongdae’s mouth until he was comfortable enough to go faster and deeper. Moaning and groaning as he did so. 

“I…I’m gonna…holy shit!” It wasn’t long before Sehun was coming down Jongdae’s throat. Sehun pulled out. Jongdae made a face as he swallowed. Disgust. Sehun laughed. “It’s not that bad,” He stated. “I kind of like it”. "That was awesome, Hyung" Sehun smiled. "Yeah, It was" Jongdae agreed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Dinner is ready!” Chanyeol announced. “Come on, Everyone!”. That caught their attention. Food.

The two boys quickly composed themselves before they exited the tent and joined everyone. Sehun took a seat beside Jongin and Jongdae sat beside Minseok.

Sehun tried to will away the jealousy he felt watching Minseok feed Jongdae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship SeChen/ChenHun so fucking hard it scares me, fight me! lol  
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter more to come. Stay tuned :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here!!! hope everyone enjoys. Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you!

The next day Sehun woke up early and took a walk to reflect. He had spent the night in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s tent.

“Jongin and I are going to the store, does anyone need anything?” Kyungsoo asked as he headed towards the car. 

He took everyone’s requests, writing them down in Notes on Jongin’s phone.

“Uh…Hyung, wait! I wanna come with you” Sehun said, quickly putting on his jacket and jogging to the car. The truth is, he was avoiding Jongdae and Minseok, plus he needed to talk to Jongin. 

The three of them got into the car and drove to a nearby hypermarket. 

Kyungsoo pushed the cart while the two younger boys trailed behind him, talking.

Sehun held on to Jongin’s arm. “Do you think I’m clingy?” Sehun asked, looking down at his feet as the walked. “No…?” Jongin replied, but it sounded more like a question. 

“You do! Oh my god, I’m clingy!” Sehun said, dramatically. “No, uh, but I like your clinginess…It’s not even clinginess! You're just cuddly, very cuddly…when you're not sassing everyone…” Jongin quickly said, trying to ease his friend’s concern.

Sehun laughed. “Wait, is this about…Jongdae Hyung?”.

Sehun smacked his arm “Keep it it down” He pointed at Kyungsoo. “But, yeah, we’ve been…doing stuff” He continues. 

“Oh my god! Tell me everything” Jongin said, excitedly

“Blowjobs, handjobs…stuff, but we haven't had sex yet“. 

“You two aren't very quiet, like at all, is this really the place to talk about that stuff? The store is small” Kyungsoo interjects, turning to face the two behind him. 

“Hyung, It’s not like you haven’t had sex with Jongin” Sehun said. “Please say that louder! Even if I had, I wouldn’t tell you” He retorted then rolled his eyes and returned to his task. 

“We have, a lot” Jongin mouthed to Sehun, causing him to giggle. 

After that the two younger boys decided to help their Hyung so, they could leave faster because they were “Getting bored”.

Meanwhile the other boys were playing around, the ones that were awake anyway. That consisted of Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Minseok and Baekhyun. 

“What the fuck? You cheated, giraffe-yeol!” Baekhyun, poked his finger into Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun hated losing, especially to Chanyeol.

“I don't need to cheat…Shorty” Chanyeol smirked, bumping his chest with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun scoffed. “Shorty?!”. He lightly shoved Chanyeol and Chanyeol was quick to return it. 

“Okay, guys, don’t fight that’s no-“ Junmyeon cut himself off as Baekhyun and Chanyeol started kissing.

“What the hell is going on? What’s with the shouting?” Yixing asked as he exited the tent. He started laughing at the sight in front of him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun practically eating each other’s faces off while Minseok's and Junmyeon’s jaws dropped to the ground.

The pair finally stopped making out when Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun. They giggled and hurriedly made their way to their tent.

Junmyeon chuckled as he saw Jongdae and Minseok have a sword fight with twigs. He stood up and started making hot chocolate on the small grill they brought. He started a small fire, poured some water into the kettle then placed over the fire and waited for it to boil.

Yixing crept behind Junmyeon and gave him a back hug and a kiss on the cheek. Junmyeon blushed slightly at the contact. “Do you need any help?” Yixing asked. 

Junmyeon smiled. “No, I’m just waiting for the water to boil” He stated. “Okay, since you have a minute,” Yixing said and turned Junmyeon around, pushing him against a tree.

Yixing smiled before leaning down to kiss him. Junmyeon placed a hand over Yixing’s lips, stopping him.

They stared into each other’s eyes. The kettle whistled, pulling them from their moment. 

Yixing moved away and Junmyeon started pouring hot water into mugs and adding the hot chocolate packet then mixing it. 

“You’re making hot chocolate!” Sehun exclaimed as he ran towards the two boys by the grill, tripping on a rock on his way. He had just exited the car. 

You could cut the tension with a knife. Yixing cleared his throat. The glanced back and forth never meeting each other’s eyes.

“Guys! Mom and Dad are being weird!” Sehun shouted after sensing the atomosphere. Junmyeon handed Sehun a mug of hot chocolate and the younger pouted. “No marshmallows?” He asked.

“Chanyeol” Junmyeon stated. Sehun nodded then headed to find Chanyeol. 

“Yeol, I want some of your sacred marshmallows” Sehun said as he entered the tent. 

Chanyeol quickly pulled a blanket over him and Baekhyun. “Hi, Sehun…” He said, breathlessly.

Sehun almost choked. “Are you guys fucking?”. 

Baekhyun’s face turned red. They were in a compromising position. Baekhyun was laying under Chanyeol. Both fully naked but covered by the blanket, so, they only appeared shirtless.

“N-no, no, I was just giving Baekhyun a…massage” Chanyeol replied, flustered. Sehun almost spilled hot chocolate everywhere as he burst out laughing. Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest, embarrassed. 

“Did you want something, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked he tried to keep a straight face. 

“Marshmallows” He replied, laughter stopping. Chanyeol pointed to a bag in the corner. Sehun took his leave after snatching a bag of marshmallows. 

He placed the bag on a table after dropping a few of the mini marshmallows into his mug. He sat near the fire to keep warm.

Suddenly, it seemed like what had just happened was no longer funny as he watched everyone else. Jongin and Kyungsoo stared lovingly at each other like they were the only two people there. Yixing staring at Junmyeon with a fond smile when he’s not looking. Baekhyun and Chanyeol rolling under the covers kissing and touching. 

Sehun’s heart ached. 

His and Jongdae’s ‘relationship’ started about two months ago, they don’t really talk about it and Sehun is unsure of what they are. Jongin is the only person who knows about it.

He sipped his hot chocolate quietly. Junmyeon noticed the youngest sitting alone so, he decided to join him. 

“What’s bothering you?” He asked, scooting closer. “Nothing” Sehun replied, quietly. “I know when something’s wrong with one of my babies, you can tell me” He placed an arm around Sehun, pulling him closer.

Sehun looked at Junmyeon trying to hide his expression. “…I…it doesn't matter” He stood up and retreated to Kaisoo’s tent. Junmyeon sighed in defeat. 

Sehun hugged his knees to his chest. He spent the rest of the night in the tent. 

“Sehun, Junmyeon said that you weren’t feeling well, so, I made you some soup” Minseok said, sweetly, entering the tent holding a bowl. 

Sehun sat up from his previous laying position. 

Minseok handed him the bowl along with a spoon and sat beside him. “You should eat it while it’s still hot” He stated, looking at Sehun as he looked at the bowl.

The younger nodded and started eating. 

A few silent spoonfuls of soup later, Sehun put the spoon down. Minseok frowned. “You don’t like it? Did I add too much salt?” He asked, concerned.

Sehun ignored his question, Instead he asked “Do you like Jongdae Hyung?”. Keeping his head down.

“Of course I do, why would you ask that?” Minseok chuckled despite being slightly confused.

“I mean do you like him?”.

“Yes…? Why are you asking me these questions suddenly?“ The older now very confused.

“Have you…kissed him? Slept together?”.

“What?! N-“.

“Do you love him?” He almost whispered, tears threatening to fall.

“I do love him, yes, but I don’t know where you’re getting these ideas…I would never do that, we’re friends, he’s like my younger brother, besides…I know you guys have something going on, I wouldn’t try to ruin it”. 

For the first time since Minseok entered the tent, Sehun looked at him. A couple tears made their way down his face.

Minseok took the bowl from Sehun and placed on the side. He pulled Sehun to his chest.

“You know you're my younger brother too, I don’t want you to cry, I’m sorry you thought something was going on between us, if it makes you feel better, he never shuts up about you” The older said, trying to cheer up the Maknae. 

“Really?” Sehun pulled away to look at his Hyung. 

“Really, and he’s been down, he thinks he’s done something because you've been avoiding him today, so, why don't we go out and join everyone and you can tell him no to worry?”. 

Sehun smiled at the thought of his Hyung thinking about him. He wiped his tears and put on his jacket. 

Minseok chuckled and smiled to himself. Sehun resembled a kid. “Let’s go” He said as he started walking out. 

“Hyung?”. Minseok turned back to look at Sehun. “Yeah?”.

Sehun hugged him, tightly. “Thanks”. He could hear the younger’s smile in his voice. “That's what brothers are for” He chuckled. 

The two of them exited and joined everyone else. They were gathered around the campfire. Yixing and Chanyeol were strumming their guitars and the rest sung. 

Sehun wedged himself between Chanyeol and Jongdae. He smiled softly at Jongdae, receiving an equally soft smile in return. 

Jongdae whispered into Sehun’s ear. “Are you feeling better?” He asked, sounding concerned. 

Sehun’s heart swelled. “I am now” He whispered back. The smile ripping his face in half. Jongdae subtly intertwined their fingers. 

Chanyeol said something in a hushed tone to Sehun and Jongin then started strumming a familiar tune.

“I call this one, the campfire song song” Chanyeol said and began singing. “Let’s gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our -c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing alooong…”

“bum, bum, buuum…” Sehun provided.

“C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song, c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song, And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong, But it'll help if you just sing alooong” Chanyeol sang quickly. “C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e- -s-o-n-g- song, Patrick!”.

“Song! -c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-“ Sehun pretended to struggle.

“Squidward!” Chanyeol exclaimed and stopped strumming as he and Sehun looked at Jongin. 

Jongin said nothing and made a bored expression.

“Gooood!” Chanyeol shouted and started playing again. “It'll heeeelp, it'll heeeeeelp, if you just sing aloooooong!” He sang then stood up and pretended to smash his guitar. 

Sehun stood up as well and pretended to smash a drum over Chanyeol. Chanyeol then pretended to pop out of the imaginary drum and yelled out “Oooh yeah!”. 

Everyone burst out laughing at the show they had just put on. They laughed so hysterically that Junmyeon started to worry that someone would call a mental institute and insist that some patients had escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I couldn't resist putting the Campfire Song song in this chapter, it was so fitting. lol. I hope everyone enjoyed. More to come stay tuned :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that chapter 4 should be in two parts. They both take part in the same day. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys it. Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> EDIT: I decided to change chapter 4. Instead of being two parts, it's now two chapters. Nothing has been changed in the story, it still takes place in the same night. I just didn't like how it looked.

That night Sehun slept in Jongdae’s arms. Despite how happy he was last night, something was weighing his heart down. His stomach was in knots. 

He still hadn’t spoken to Jongdae about their relationship. He doesn't even know what to say. He doesn't know how to approach Jongdae with the topic. It’s not because Jongdae is hard to talk to; he's great to talk to. It’s just they've never talked about such things. 

Sehun sat with Jongin on the ground and they started building a tower with twigs, leaves and rocks. 

Baekhyun made his way out of his tent, slightly limping. It was due to his late night -not so quiet- activities with Chanyeol.

“Hyung, why’re you walking like that? Didn't Chanyeol’s massage help?” Sehun asked Baekhyun. Jongin cracked up.

Baekhyun walked up to them and kicked their tower, breaking it. “Fuck off” He stormed off. He wasn't in the best mood, actually, he was pissed off. 

Sehun and Jongin just laughed and started rebuilding the tower. A few minutes later Yixing joined them and soon they had a little city. 

Junmyeon, Minseok and Jongdae went to the store to buy more things. There’s nine boys yet none of them considered how much food and other items they would need for a week long camping trip, including the man with a plan himself, Junmyeon. 

They had been gone for over an hour and Sehun was thinking of the worst possible situations that could happen to them. He needed to distract himself from worrying and building ‘Twig City’ wasn't helping. 

Sehun looked around. Kyungsoo was lounging on a chair watching something on his iPad. Sehun stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Jongin asked. “I’m bored” Sehun stated. “What about Twig City?” Yixing asked. “It’s in your hands now, Hyung” He said, dramatically then walked to Kyungsoo. 

“What are you watching, Hyung? Can I join?” Sehun sat beside Kyungsoo who glared at him as he stared at the screen. 

“Oh, I watched some of this it’s really interesting” Sehun said, referring to the film playing on the device. 

Kyungsoo continued to glare at the Maknae. “What?” He asked. “Get lost, Sehun” Kyungsoo said. Sehun pouted. “You’re not mean to Jongin…How come you're mean to me?”. “You’re not Jongin”. “You hurt me, Hyung”.

Sehun reluctantly stood up and slid his hands in his pockets. He kicked some rocks around before he headed to Baekhyun. He was squatting on the ground, singing to himself, holding a candle. ‘What the fuck?’ Sehun thought. 

“Baekhyun, what are you doing?” He chuckled a little. “Singing, Sehun, here…” Baekhyun handed Sehun a candle. They were small candles, one’s used to decorate cakes. Sehun took it and squatted beside his Hyung. 

“Why do you have candles?” Sehun was confused. Out of all things you could bring camping, Candles would be the weirdest. That’s just not a thing. “I found them in Chanyeol’s backpack, I decided to light them…I should've lit his backpack on fire instead” Baekhyun said, blowing out the candle and throwing it.

“Did you guys have a fight again?” Sehun asked. “He ripped my favorite shirt, can you believe that, Sehun? Not just that, he wasn't even sorry he was just like ‘It’s just a shirt Baek’ and wanted to continue kissing” Baekhyun explained, mocking Chanyeol’s voice. 

“Is that what I sound like to you?” Chanyeol asked as he approached them. “Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?” Baekhyun shot at him. Chanyeol ignored him and sat beside him. 

“Hyungs…Can I ask you for some advice?” Sehun asked looking between his Hyungs. “Sure” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun scoffed. “Ignore him, Sehun, just ask me”.

“Okay, let’s say you're in this relationship, kinda, and the person you're with is a little reserved, you don’t really know the status of your relationship or if you even have one and you want to talk to them about it but you don't know how…what do you do?” Sehun asked. 

“You should just speak from your heart, be honest, tell them what you want, don't keep anything in” Baekhyun replied after thinking it through for a moment. 

“That’s pretty good advice” Chanyeol said, smiling at Baekhyun. Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms. “Are you really that angry about the shirt?” Chanyeol asked but got no reply. 

He pinned Baekhyun to the ground. “I was just trying to be sexy...You can’t be mad at me forever”. “Try me” Baekhyun Challenged. Chanyeol smashed their lips together. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off. 

“I’m not forgiving you”. 

“Then why did you kiss back?”. 

“I didn-“. Chanyeol connected their lips again for another kiss, this time more passionately.

Chanyeol pulled away and looked down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun flipped them over and pinned him, connecting their lips once again. He unzipped Chanyeol’s jacket and let his hands roam his chest, stopping once he reached the collar of his shirt. 

He broke the kiss, slightly breathless. He tugged on the collar then ripped the shirt in half, splitting it down the front.

“Ah-“ Chanyeol cut himself off. He dropped his head, letting it hit the ground. Baekhyun smirked, evilly. “Oh, did you like this shirt? Oops”. He got off of Chanyeol. 

“Okay…” Sehun said after witnessing that scene. “I’m gonna go” He stood up and dusted himself off. 

He walked back to the other boys, just as he did the car pulled up. “Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” he ran to Jongdae, jumping into his arms. “Sehunnie” Jongdae smiled. No matter how many times Sehun sees Jongdae's smile it still makes his heart flutter. He let go and looked down at Jongdae. It was the perfect moment for a kiss, but Sehun was scared so he hugged him again instead. 

Once they got everything out of the car they started on dinner. Minseok and Jongdae were in charge of cooking the meat while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol cooked everything else. 

Sehun stuck to Jongdae’s back while he grilled the meat, arms tightly around his waist and head nuzzled into his neck. Jongdae would be lying if he said he didn't love it. Minseok smiled at them.

After dinner Junmyeon paced back and forth in his tent. “Just do it!” He said to himself then slapped himself in the face, wincing afterwards. After exhaling he exited the tent. 

He walked to where Yixing was strumming his guitar and humming. “Come with me” He said, quietly. Yixing nodded, he put his guitar down and followed Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon lead him behind the tents, away from the boys. “What’s the matter?” Yixing asked, putting a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon took a deep breath. “Yesterday…uh, I didn't kiss you because…because I was scared, the last person I was with was Kris…and he left, if we got together and you left, I wouldn't be able to handle it…”.

“Hyung, I’d never leave you” Yixing placed a hand on Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon looked like he was about to cry. “I promise” He smiled. Junmyeon smiled back. He pulled to his chest and hugged him.

Junmyeon smiled against his chest. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, he could breathe easy. He grabbed Yixing’s hand and pulled him inside their tent, zipping it up. 

He pushed Yixing down on to their mattress and and straddled him. Yixing was confused for a moment then Junmyeon started to unbutton his shirt and he received the message, loud and clear. Yixing sat up, connecting their lips in a slow, sensual kiss. “I’ve wanted this for so long” Yixing said against Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon smiled. "Then, I'll make it worth the wait".

Their clothing was quickly discarded and now they were both fully naked. Junmyeon was now under Yixing. Yixing ran his hands over every inch of Junmyeon’s skin, savoring everything. He took his time trailing kisses from Junmyeon’s lips all the way to his hips then back up. 

Yixing’s finger traced Junmyeon’s entrance before he moved them to Junmyeon’s mouth. He sucked them, looking into Yixing’s eyes the whole time. Once they were sufficiently slick with saliva Yixing pulled them out of his mouth and started working Junmyeon open. 

Junmyeon moaned, deep in his throat. He pulled Yixing down to kiss him. Biting the others’ lip when another finger was added. 

Once Junmyeon was stretched enough, Yixing lined up his cock with Junmyeon’s entrance and pushed in slightly. He looked at Junmyeon who nodded, signaling for him to continue. He pushed more of himself in, almost halfway inside. Junmyeon yelped, digging his nails into Yixing's back. 

“Did I hurt you?” Yixing asked, concerned. Junmyeon waved his hand. “No, it’s just been a while…”. “Are you sure?”. “Yeah, keep going” Junmyeon breathed out.

Yixing pushed in one last time, now, fully inside. He waited a moment for Junmyeon to adjust before he started thrusting in and out, picking up the pace as he went on. 

Soon the discomfort subsided and all Junmyeon could feel was pleasure. His moans got louder the closer he got to his climax, he bit his own lip, trying to be quiet. Yixing was close as well.

“I…I’m gonna c-come…” Junmyeon breathed against Yixing’s ear. That sent shivers down his spine. He thrusted even faster, placing his hands on Junmyeon’s hips. With a loud moan Junmyeon came over himself. A couple thrusts later Yixing came inside Junmyeon. 

He collapsed beside Junmyeon after pulling out. They both panted, trying to even out their breathing. “Wow” Junmyeon breathed out. Yixing looked at him, smiled and wiggled his eye brows. They both giggled.

Sleepiness started to kick in. They cleaned themselves off then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling mistakes made, I'll come back and edit this if I find any. Anyways, that was Chapter 4, Chapter 5 will be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> EDIT: I edited this chapter and corrected any mistakes I could I find :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here!! I hope everyone enjoys it. Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you!

It was late at night but Sehun was awake. Jongdae on the verge of falling asleep. They were cuddling. Sehun was wrapped in his Hyung’s arms, his head on Jongdae’s chest.

“Hyung…? Are you awake?” Sehun asked. “Mm, yeah” Jongdae replied, eyes shut. Sehun took a deep breath, his heart was beating rapidly. “There’s something I need to talk to you about…”.

Jongdae made a sound and Sehun took that as a sign to continue. “It’s about us, Wha-“ He stopped at the sudden soft snores escaping Jongdae's lips. 

Sehun moved from his chest and rested his head on the pillow, facing Jongdae. He sighed then caressed his lover’s cheek. Jongdae’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep, what were saying?” He asked. Sehun smiled. “We can talk tomorrow, just go back to sleep, Hyung” The younger replied. Jongdae smiled, sleepily then placed a soft kiss to Sehun lips. “Goodnight, Sehunnie” He said, pulling the covers over himself. “Goodnight, Chennie” Sehun followed suit.

After about 15 minutes Sehun fell asleep. 

The following morning the pair woke up early to have breakfast with everyone. Yixing cooked breakfast with a giddy smile. 

Usually, morning’s would be gloomy but today everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Baekhyun sat on Chanyeol’s lap. “You know we have extra chairs, right?” Kyungsoo informed Baekhyun. “I want to sit on his lap” Baekhyun retorted. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol fed Baekhyun. Kyungsoo made gagging sounds. “He can’t feed himself?” Kyungsoo asked chanyeol, shooting the two a judgmental look. “We are fucking trying to be cute, what do you want?” Chanyeol asked. “I want you two to just fucking stop, Hyung, It’s too early for this shit”. Everyone laughed at their banter.

Kyungsoo went from ‘Satansoo’ to ‘I’m an innocent angel’ when Jongin sat beside him. “Morning, everyone” Jongin smiled. “Babe…” He said and placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Hey, Babe”Kyungsoo smiled, sweetly and gave a him a quick kiss before turning back to his evil self and glaring at Baekyeol. 

Sehun noticed Junmyeon’s blinding smile. Minseok seemed to notice as well. “What’s got you so smiley today, Junmyeon?” The eldest asked, catching him off guard. “Uh, nothing…I’m just happy” Junmyeon replied and glanced at Yixing who winked causing him to blush, slightly.

Sehun almost choked on his food. He and Jongin looked at each other, knowingly. “Oh my god!” Jongin exclaimed. “Congrats, Hyung!” Sehun said and shook Junmyeon’s hand, making him blush harder. Everyone else was confused except for Yixing who was laughing.

Later, Sehun found himself in Baekyeol’s tent with Minseok, Jongin and Kyungsoo. They were having a dance battle. Sehun and Jongin were the judges. So far Minseok was winning and it was now Kyungsoo’s turn. He did his ‘Kyungsoo penguin dance’. Everyone laughed, he made a face and stopped. 

“Aww, Babe, You’re a star in my eyes” Jongin said. In the end Baekhyun won with his ‘Club moves’. They were obscene, but everyone deemed them worthy of 1st place. They had a celebratory dance party which Jongdae walked in on and joined. 

Afterwards, Jongdae pulled Sehun outside. They sat on a mat that was placed on the ground. 

“Sehunnie, what were you going to tell me last night?” Jongdae asked once they got comfortable. Sehun laughed nervously. “You remember that?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I do, What was it?” He moved so he could look at Sehun.

Sehun cursed under his breath, looking down. “Uh…”. Jongdae raised Sehun’s head, making eye contact. “You can tell me anything” He smiled at the Maknae. 

Sehun took a deep breath. “Hyung, I really like hanging out with you…I really like what we’ve been doing lately…but…” He said. Jongdae looked at him, expectantly. “But…?”.

“Uh…umm, fuck! I don’t just want keep doing it…like I want to us to be…Jesus christ…” Sehun’s mind was scattered. “What are you trying to say?” Jongdae asked, furrowing his brows. 

“…I want to kiss you when I feel like it, be romantic, go on dates, have some steamy sex…I want us to be a couple, I want to be your boyfriend” Sehun finally said. Jongdae’s eyes widened at Sehun’s confession. 

“Sehun, I…Is that really want you want?”. 

“More than anything”.

Jongdae covered his face with his hand and looked down. He was smiling so hard. 

“I’m so glad you said that” Jongdae said, looking at Sehun. Sehun’s eyes twinkled and he tackled Jongdae, showering him with kisses. Jongdae giggled.

“So, we’re really boyfriends?” Sehun asked, just in case. Jongdae stared into Sehun’s eyes. He felt like his heart was going to burst. He pulled the younger boy down for a kiss. “Yes, definitely”.

After a couple more kisses they decided to head back to Baekyeol’s tent.

When they entered everyone was huddled up in front of Kyungsoo’s iPad, watching Cinderella.

“You could've at least brought some snacks back…” Baekhyun said, looking up at Jongdae and Sehun. “I’ll get you get you some, Baek” Chanyeol said from beside him. “You’re the best, Chan” Baekhyun said, pursing his lips. 

Chanyeol got up and rummaged through his bottomless backpack of wonders. 

Jongdae sat down and motioned for Sehun to sit behind him. He leaned back on his chest and pulled his arms around himself, intertwining their fingers. 

The boys were feeling hungry after the film ended and no one really felt like cooking, besides they've had almost the same meal for dinner everyday.

The nine boys gathered in Junmyeon’s tent to figure out what to do about dinner.

“Hey, we should go out to a restaurant for dinner!” Baekhyun suggested, excitedly. “I agree” Chanyeol said, nodding. 

“That kinda defeats the purpose of camping…” Junmyeon stated, folding his arms. He could see the look in everyone’s eyes. That puppy dog look. It weakened him. 

“Does everyone want to eat out?” He asked. It was a collective ‘Yes’. 

“Hyung, Please?” Sehun pouted. Everyone was in awe of the Maknae’s Aegyo, including Junmyeon. No amount of resistance sufficed; he caved. “Alright, We can go” He said. 

“I saw this place when we were at the supermarket, it looked real nice, I’ll drive” Minseok said, clapping his hands excitedly. 

“Woohoo!” Chanyeol exclaimed, picking up Baekhyun. “This is gonna be so good!”.

The boys quickly got ready then somehow managed to pile into one car. 

Kyungsoo ended up sitting on Jongin’s lap. Jongin had his arms around the older’s waist, squeezing him. “I like this, feels like I'm holding a nice, squishy, teddy bear” Jongin smiled. “I don’t like it” Kyungsoo said, folding his arms.

“Aww, Soo” Jongin said and placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo turned, slightly, to glare at Jongin. Jongin placed their foreheads together to have a glare-off. Jongin quickly kissed Kyungsoo’s lips, causing him to giggle, covering his face with his hands. 

Soon they arrived at the restaurant Minseok mentioned. After parking they made their way inside. Luckily, the area they were in was pretty far from the city and wasn't very big, they didn't have to worry about being noticed. 

They were sat in a room with a long table and plenty of chairs. They all took a seat and after contemplating for about 20 minutes, they ordered. Noodles, Meat, Lunch boxes, Rice and Jjambbong. They had large appetites. 

About 30 minutes later some of their order was brought out and they started eating. “See, isn't this nice, Hyung?” Baekhyun asked Junmyeon, who was stuffing his face with rice. 

Admittedly, Junmyeon was having a great time. No cooking, no dishes to wash, no complaints, no clean up. It was nice. “Yes, thanks, Baekhyun” He replied with a mouthful. 

“I know, I know, I’m the best, you don't have to say it, Hyung” Baekhyun said, jokingly. Chanyeol laughed, clapping his hands together. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and continued eating. 

After all the food was served the boys went in hard, eating like they were starving. I guess they might have been. Store bought Ramyeon was okay, but it wasn't substantial for these growing boys. 

Dinner lasted just about 2 hours. With full bellies and wide smiles, they headed back to the car. Once they arrived at their camping site, each of them headed to bed. Sleepiness being the result of a satisfyingly fully belly. 

The next morning everyone was woken abruptly by Junmyeon for a group meeting. “Sorry to wake everyone like this, but, Our Manager called me earlier this morning, he said that we need to go back, I tried negotiating but unfortunately, tonight will be our last night here, Sorry, boys” The leader spoke. 

“To be honest, I don't mind that much…Don't get me wrong, I’ve had a really nice time here, but I kinda miss the dorm” Jongdae said.

“Me too, I cant wait to have a proper shower” Yixing said, closing his eyes and smiling at the thought. 

“I miss my bed and TV and weirdly enough…practice”Sehun stated. “Oh, yeah, practice for sure” Jongin agreed. 

“Alright, let’s enjoy our last night here, boys!” Junmyeon held his fist up. The rest cheered. “Meeting dismissed, I’m going back to sleep” The leader said and gave Yixing a subtle sign to follow him. 

“Uh…Hyung, do you mind if Sehun and I have the tent to ourselves tonight?” Jongdae asked Minseok, quietly. Minseok chuckled at Jongdae’s request. “I don't mind at all, just use protection” He replied. 

Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin went back to sleep in Baekyeol’s tent. Kyungsoo, Minseok and Jongdae stayed up and had breakfast. 

“We should do something special tonight” Minseok said. “Isn’t it special enough that we’re leaving in the morning? It doesn't get better than that” Kyungsoo said. “Don’t let Junmyeon hear you say that” Jongdae laughed. “I only speak the truth” Kyungsoo shrugged. 

Kyungsoo gasped in surprise by a slap to the back of his head. “You ungrateful shits, this is the last nice thing I do for you” Junmyeon said, from behind Kyungsoo. “Hyung we’re only joking…” Jongdae said. Junmyeon scoffed. He grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler and returned to his tent. 

The three boys chatted for a while longer before the other members woke up. For some reason they decided another dance party was necessary. They danced to their own songs, executing the choreography perfectly. 

After dancing to every single track on their newest album, they decided to call it quits. It was getting dark out so, of course Chanyeol wanted to make a fire and demanded that they eat all the marshmallows he so graciously purchased. He forced Baekhyun to go search for small but sturdy twigs to use as skewers because using proper utensils is “No fun”. 

“Why’d you have to make me come with you? It’s dark as hell and I’m scared…something always happens to the hot couple that goes into the woods” Baekhyun whined as he clung to Chanyeol’s backside. 

“Baek, we’re not even half a mile away from the tents, besides nothing’s gonna happen and if it does, I’m here to protect you” Chanyeol said, bending down and examining some twigs in the moonlight.

“Isn't that what all boyfriends say right before someone comes out of nowhere with a knife and fucking kills them? I’ve seen the movies, Chanyeol, I know things”.

“Those are just movies, and I’m not like all boyfriends, alright?”.

“I’ll believe it if we survive long enough to get back, can you hurry up?”.

“You know, if you helped instead of pretending that we are conjoined twins, it will be faster”.

“Haha, hell no, there’s bugs everywhere, I’m touching the ground”.

“Omg!” Chanyeol groaned. “You’re lucky you're cute, or else I would've sacrificed you to the woods and ran away”. Baekhyun hit his arm. “Shut up, You love me”.

Once Chanyeol had found an adequate amount of “skewers” he gave Baekhyun a piggy back ride back. 

Everyone was gathered around the campfire and Junmyeon was starting to feel like it was Deja Vu. Luckily, no spongebob songs were enthusiastically performed. 

Sehun looked around at everyone’s smiling faces. Even Kyungsoo was smiling from ear to ear. “This really feels like family, doesn't it, Hyung?” He said to Yixing, who was on his right side, smiling at Junmyeon, fondly. 

“It does, Sehun” He looked to the younger and threw an arm over his shoulder.

Later, everyone had come down from their temporary sugar high, due to too many Marshmallows. Sometimes, Chanyeol has no limits. 

“Uh, Hyung…Can I ask you about something?” Sehun asked Junmyeon, who was sitting by the fire, drinking some delicious hot chocolate. 

“Yeah, of courses, What’s on your mind, my child?” The older asked and patted the seat beside him. 

Sehun sat and fiddled with his fingers. “What does being in love feel like, Hyung?” He asked. 

“Uh, well, that’s a difficult question to answer…It’s different for everyone…But when you know, you know…for me being in love is wanting to be with someone forever, you can see yourself with that person even through the worst of times, you never want to be apart, times with them are the best times…I-I don’t know how to explain it” Junmyeon chuckled. 

“I…think I know what you mean” Sehun couldn't help the smile from creeping on his face. 

“Are you in l-“ Junmyeon was cut off by Sehun’s hand being slapped to his face as Jongdae approached. 

“Sehun, are you busy?” Jongdae asked. Sehun removed his hand from Junmyeon’s face. “No, not really…” He replied. 

“Come with me” Jongdae held out his hand for Sehun to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling mistakes made, I'll come back and edit this if I find any. Anyways, that was Chapter 5. Look forward to Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is finally here. It took longer than I anticipated to write this chapter, almost a month! Shit happens, man. I apologize for any mistakes, I will edit this chapter if I find any. I hope everyone enjoys it. Comments and Feedback are always appreciated~
> 
> Please leave me Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you! ;)

Jongdae lead Sehun to their tent. Inside there were some fake candles lit up, the bed was made nicely and the it smelled like roses. 

Jongdae zipped the door up then turned and wrapped his arms around Sehun. He kissed him. Sehun kissed back, smiling slightly before deepening the kiss. 

Jondae started unbuttoning Sehun’s shirt and tossing it aside. He tossed his own aside soon after. 

He broke the kiss to admire Sehun’s body before pushing him down onto the bed. He crawled on top of him and reconnected their lips. Sehun’s hands made their way to Jongdae’s soft hair while Jondae’s hands made their way to Sehun’s pants, pulling them off.

After removing Sehun’s pants and underwear in one go, he quickly got rid of his own then pulled the covers over them. 

“Wait, wait…are we really gonna do this?” Sehun asked, hesitantly. 

“Only if you want to, do you?” Jongdae asked. 

“Yes, I want to” Sehun replied, nodding.

“Good” Jongdae smirked. 

He started kissing, sucking and nibbling on Sehun’s collarbone. Bruising it. Sehun moaned at the last hard suck. 

There was so much lust in their eyes.

Jongdae grabbed the bottle of lube placed by the bed. He popped the cap open and squirted some on his fingers, coating them throughly.

He placed a finger at Sehun’s entrance, applying slight pressure before pushing in. Sehun gasped at the intrusion. Jongdae soon started working his fingers in and out then added another finger and then another, stretching him open for his cock. 

Sehun’s moans were loud and deep in his throat. 

“You’ve never been this loud before” Jongdae stated. 

“We’ve never done this before, I’ll try to be quieter” Sehun blushed. 

“No, don’t, I like it, it’s encouraging, I wanna see just how loud I can make you moan” Jongdae said, eyes full of lust. 

He stood up to get a condom from the back pocket of his jeans. 

Sehun shifted his position to a more comfortable one. “Can I put it on you?” Sehun asked, referring to the condom in Jongdae’s hand. 

Without a word he handed the condom to Sehun. Sehun ripped it open with his teeth then started rolling it on Jongdae’s fully hard cock. 

Once Sehun finished he laid back down while Jongdae lathered lube on his cock then lined it up to his entrance.

He began pushing in slowly. Sehun’s breath hitched in his throat. “Fuck, I forgot how big you were”. 

“You’re so tight” Jongdae stated, feeling light-headed.

He pushed in a little more then stilled, waiting for Sehun to adjust around him. 

Once Sehun was good to go, Jongdae started thrusting at steady pace.

“F-faster” Sehun barely managed to say. Jongdae happily obliged, going faster and harder, earning a string of profanities from the younger’s mouth. 

They were close. Sehun pulled Jongdae down for an almost messy kiss. He moaned into his mouth and he came on to his stomach after a hard thrust, hitting is prostate, mercilessly. 

A few hard later, Jongdae came in the condom. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and falling to Sehun’s side. He pulled the condom off, tying and tossing it. 

The pair steadied their breathing. 

“That was amazing” Sehun breathed onto Jongdae’s neck. “Why haven't we done that before?”.

Jongdae chuckled. “We’ll have plenty of time to do it in the future” He said, turning to face Sehun and smirking.

Sehun bit his lip, trying to contain his smile. 

They cleaned themselves off and put on some underwear. They cuddled and lazily made out. 

“This is nice, just us two, doing this, too bad we aren't roommates in the dorm…” Jongdae said.

“Are you trying to subtly say that you want me to ditch Junmyeon and room with you?” Sehun asked.

“I’m not saying anything” Jongdae tried to act all innocent. 

“Hyung, I love you, But Junmyeon is m-“

“Wait? You love me?” 

“…I love you…I’m in love with you” Sehun said then buried his face in his pillow. 

Jongdae’s heart skipped a beat as Sehun’s words sunk in. He couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of his face. 

He pushed Sehun’s shoulder, forcing his face to part with the pillow. He brushed a strand of Sehun’s hair out of his face then cupped his cheek and kissed him. The younger smiled. 

“I’m in love with you, Sehun, I love you, so much” Jongdae said, looking into Sehun’s eyes. 

Now it was Sehun’s heart that skipped a beat, possibly two. 

“Jongdae”. Was all he said before placing his head on Jondae’s chest. The older played with his soft locks, smiling to himself. How did he get so lucky?

Unfortunately, their cuddle time ended sooner than they’d like when Baekhyun started shouting for Jongdae to help him cook rice.

With huffs from the both of them, Sehun let go and Jongdae put on some clothes then headed out after placing a quick peck on Sehun’s cheek. 

Sehun decided to get dressed and go out too. He was quite hungry, come to think of it. 

He took a seat beside Jongin and Kyungsoo, by the fire. 

He squeezed Jongin’s arm, tightly. “Sehun, I’m starting to lose feeling in my arm” Jongin stated, trying to pry Sehun off. 

“Oh, sorry” He released Jongin’s arm. “What’s got you so happy?” Kyungsoo asked, curiously.

“Love, Hyung” Sehun replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world with a ridiculous smile on his face. Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other and smiled. 

Sehun wasn't the only one happy, in fact they were all overjoyed, for their own reasons of course but that didn't stop them from singing their hearts out and dancing till they drained all their energy. 

Their final night ended in smiles and laughter. Junmyeon gave himself a pat on the back, not only did his plan work but it went better than expected. 

The next morning everyone helped pack up and load the cars. Despite the ungodly hour they were happy. 

“Family meeting!” Junmyeon shouted standing in front of the cars. Soon they gathered around their leader. “I’m glad everyone had a good time, I did this all for you guys after all, I hope we can do this again” He said. 

“Thank you, Leader Hyung! We love you!” Baekhyun shouted and Hugged Junmyeon. It became a group hug very quickly. 

“Okay, okay, we need to get going” Junmyeon laughed and pushed his members off. The separated into two groups and hit the road. 

It’s safe to say that no one would be forgetting this experience anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love happy endings and I just want my babies to be happy, if you couldn't tell. This is the last chapter of the story, It was fun to write. I know it's shorter than the other chapters, still, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Leave me some feedback and show my story some love :) 
> 
> Thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's a bit short. I'll try to make the following chapters longer. Fighting!


End file.
